The Sleepover
by waffles11
Summary: A girls bff dies. how? jump in and find out. But this is just the first book


**The Grimm life**

**By: Lilly Brinson**

**My parents have been missing for twenty years. The police told me and my aunt we should just give up. NO! Things grow really fast here, but it mostly rains twenty-four seven. Portland, look like a big forest. Portland is never busy, nothings happens. No crimes, No weddings, nothing. So i guess i have the most easiest job. But everything got alot weirder last week. My aunt died last week in a horrible car crash, two people died on the scene. I sadly was the detective on the scene. My name Nick. My age, 25. My home, Portland, Oregon. Things have gotten a bit stranger here like, missing people, car accidents, etc. the last my aunt told me was " you're a grimm now Nick, you must stay safe now. don't trust anyone now. call this person, make a meeting. goodbye nick" she told as if she knew she was gonna die that night. i called the number she told me to call and made an appointment. we met the next day. i didn't know what to expect, so i walked into vanessa's office a bit scared. the waiting room was weird, a bunch people, who practically looked upset or scared. " Nick? Vanessa's now ready to meet with you." a young lady spoke. i slowly got up from my seat and walked through the french doors. " Nick smoke? hello my name is Vanessa Lim." a old women spoke " umm... hi? so my aunt-" she cut me off " yes your aunt. Stephanie Smoke. her sister and husband went missing awhile ago. your mom was a grimm, so was your aunt too. your dad wasn't one though. it sometimes skips a generation, but it looks like it didn't skip you Nick. do you know what i am?" Vanessa explained. " no? sorry i don't really know anything about this grimm stuff.. do you hunt?" i asked her "oh Nick you should have never asked that question. i hunt grimm's, i don't exactly recall killing you parents. but maybe i should kill you so you can join them. okay lets get this started, just sit back and relax... this won't take long. ready? she said angrily " i don't know. may i just use the bathroom?" i asked her. " okay! but don't make this hard. p.s if your run away, don't do that i have a very strong scent of smell so i could smell you all the way from New York. down the hall." she said. i walked down the hall into the bathroom. i went into total panic mode and went crazy. going through drawers, looking in cabinets, than i saw a bottle of perfume. i sprayed it on. the brand was something from victoria secret. oh god! i quickly opened the window, put on my hood so it could cover my face. i also tuck my pants into my boots. i climbed out the window. but then i saw a sign.**

WARNING: DO NOT LEAVE THIS PROPERTY WITHOUT SIGNING OUT!  
well thats a bad sign! if i get caught i might lose my job! so i ran as fast as i could to my car, but while i was running i heard a crash. like a window breaking. great Vanessa probably knows i left. i just stood there as white as snow.   
" ma'am? look, i know if you don't wanna show your face. But have you seen a middle aged man. with a green jacket? kinda like yours. where did your get yours?" Vanessa asked.  
" i got my jacket at the north face store, okay? and no i havent seen a middle man. now can i please go? i have to get back to my job, before i get fired." i spoke as a young women.  
" fine! jeez looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Vanessa muttered.   
i walked to my car, but it kinda turned into a run. i hopped into my two door, stix- shift  
jeep. then i started racing down portland streets. see, in portland it doesn't matter how fast a detective go's. just as long they have their lights on. so i turned on mine, everyone started pulling over or getting out of my way. the all of a sudden my phone started ringing. 

**PART TWO: **

**HANK CUTTER/ PARTNER IN CRIME! ****  
****" ****hello?"****  
****"****hey Nick. where have you been? i called your girlfriend, but she said you weren't home. but she told me that you had a special appointment to go to. look if you're keeping secrets its fine. just give me heads up. btw where are you? Hank integrated.****  
****" ****batam street. why?" I asked ****  
****" ****pull over, and look to your left. what do you see" Hank instructed me.****  
****" ****i see your honda crx. is there a new crime scene?" I asked.****  
****" ****see for yourself." then Hank hung up.****  
****i hopped out of my jeep, grabbed a pair of glove and started walking towards the cops blocking the scene. ****  
****" ****what's up smoke?'" they both asked****  
****" ****nothing" i responded.****  
****they let me under the crime scene tape. i saw hank standing there, like he was waiting for me. Hank looked so sad, like he just got fried.****  
****" ****young white girl. running i guess. she has a bunch of scratches on her arms and legs. looks like shes had a terrible fall. a few hikers found her and immediately called 911. chuck has be asking them questions like "where have you been?" and " do you know this young lady?" Hank explained. ****  
****" ****okay. is this girl still not identified?" i asked ****  
****" ****her name is Katy Williams. college student, her parents have been contacted but no response yet. she is really from texas-" hank started something but he got a phone call. ****  
****I walked away from him. and went towards the girls body. poor girl. if I started this with all the grimm stuff, i should be locked up. But when I took a closer look, her face changed into something, something so horrid. ****  
****" ****captain wants you back at the station smoke!" Hank yelled ****  
****' ****okay!" I yelled back****  
****I slowly walked away from the crime and headed towards my jeep. the police station isn't too far from batam street. i arrived at the station in less than 20 minutes. I walked to captains office. ****  
****" ****Nick, we have to talk." my captain said. ****  
****My captain is a very strong man. He's very young to be a Captain, 32 years old and married. his name is Shaun Griffin. He's like 5'10. Also he's a very quiet man, barely speaks. He hates the press.****  
****" ****yes captain" I spoke up.****  
****" ****I just got a call from a woman named Vanessa Lim, suppose you know her. but anyway she told me that it was a bad idea for escaping; look if you want me to send protection to your house i will. but nick i think you should take a vacation for awhile with your girlfriend juliette. you know what yep, you are now on vacation as we speak." Shaun spoke softly.****  
****" ****okay but-" i tried to finish****  
****" ****no buts! go home. go somewhere. here you're now what my aunt gave me two plane tickets to go to hawaii, they're about to expire like next month. Here take them, its a wonderful place to propose to juli. here Nick now go home." shaun explained.****  
****" ****thank you so much captain. i owe you one. and please may i have the protection?" i asked ****  
****" ****yeah. you're welcome. i'm going to send Rob and Bill. okay?" shaun said.****  
****" ****Yep, that's fine. bye and thanks." i said.**

**PART THREE: **

**I arrived at my house in half an hour. gave Rob and Bill a nod. I walked up my steps and opened my front door.****  
****" ****Jules i'm home and i have a big surprise for you. take a guess. imagine a nice wonderful vacation." i hollered.****  
****Juliette has been my girlfriend for two years now and i've been thinking about proposing to her, but i haven't found the right time to do so. She is a beautiful brunette and 25 years old. She is a wonderful doctor and she never makes mistakes. ****  
****" ****okay hon! I'll be down in a sec!" her soft voice echoed.****  
****"****okay." i said.****  
****i headed to the kitchen and automaticly smelled Juliette's wonderful cooking. ****  
****' ****hey hon! how was work? and what is my surprise?" juliette questioned.****  
****" ****good and you know shaun? my captain.. well i guess his aunt gave him two plane tickets to Hawaii, but i guess he didn't wanna go. so he gave them to me." i explained ****  
****she smiled so brightly, she looked like a little girl.****  
****" ****what oh my god! i must start packing! Nick this is wonderful news. oh my god! i love you so much! when are we leaving?" juliette said excitedly.****  
****" ****tomorrow night. is that fine?" i asked.****  
****" ****yes. That's perfect! okay after dinner i'm gonna pack." juliette said ****  
****" ****okay, well lets get this meal on the road." i said. ****  
****We ate dinner, pasta and sausage. then after dinner we starting packing for Hawaii. i packed shorts, shirts, shoes, sunglasses, and the ring i want to propose to Juliette with.****  
****" ****oh no!" Juliette screamed.****  
****" ****What happened?" i ran up the stairs.****  
****" ****i can't find my bathing suit! i swear i just saw it" juliette explained.****  
****" ****look, i'll help you find it. Where was the last place you saw it?" i asked.****  
****" ****in the closet. it's my purple and green bikini." juliette said.****  
****" ****okay is this it?" it was under the bed." i explained. ****  
****" ****yeah! thanks." juliette said in joy.****  
****The next day we arrived at the airport at five o'clock. we hopped on to the plane and as soon as i sat down a flight attendant came up to me.****  
****" ****hello nick!" vanessa said****  
****OH NO! HOW DID SHE FIND ME? WELL LET THE GRIMM GAMES BEGIN.!**


End file.
